In such an application, the pendular damping device can be incorporated in a torsion damping system of a clutch capable of selectively linking the heat engine to the gearbox, in order to filter the vibrations due to the acyclisms of the engine. Such a torsion damping system is for example known as double damping flywheel.
As a variant, in such an application, the pendular damping device can be incorporated in a friction disk of the clutch or in a hydrodynamic torque converter.
Such a pendular damping device conventionally implements a support and one or more pendular bodies that are mobile relative to this support, the movement relative to the support of each pendular body being guided by two rolling members cooperating on the one hand with rolling tracks integral to the support, and on the other hand with rolling tracks integral to the pendular bodies. Each pendular body for example comprises two pendular masses riveted together.
It is known practice to choose the damping device, for example via the form of the rolling tracks, such that the latter filters the order of excitation of a two-cylinder heat engine of the vehicle, also called “order 1”, the order of excitation of a heat engine being, as is known, the number of explosions of this engine per crankshaft revolution. Such devices are highly sensitive to the force of gravity, the latter then being able to cause undesirable movements of the pendular bodies, and therefore affect the filtering efficiency.
To remedy this problem, it is for example known from the application DE 10 2012 221 103 to provide springs between two circumferentially adjacent pendular bodies, such that the duly linked pendular bodies withstand the force of gravity exerted revolution by revolution on the latter when the device is driven by a rotational movement. The insertion of these springs presupposes forming additional housings in the pendular bodies or providing appropriate fixing means on these pendular bodies, which is costly and complex. Because of the insertion of the springs, an additional resonance frequency also appears. The insertion of the springs may even require forming open cutouts in the support of the device, then reducing the travel of the pendular bodies. Furthermore, it is necessary to correctly dimension the springs and the maintenance over time of the characteristics of the springs is not guaranteed.